Anything is possible
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: Sherlock claims nothing is impossible. John finds it difficult to prove him wrong. Eventual S/J
1. C'est faux, John

**AN: Okay, so maybe I'm slightly addicted to Sherlock. I can't stop WRITING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (*grumbles*)**

"Sherlock," John began, as his flatmate collapsed gracefully on to the sofa, _finally _beginning to show the strain of five days without sleep or food.

"Hmm?"

"You're... how did you work that out? There weren't any clues, or, or a _hint_, or anything. It should have been impossible!"

Sherlock looked up at him, with the oh-so-familiar "99% of the population are totally pointless and stupid" look on his face.

"John, nothing is impossible." He said firmly.

"But-"

"Nothing is impossible. Things are difficult, or unlikely, or both, but never impossible."

"I will prove you wrong, you know..."

"You do that..."

**Part one of ?. If you know something "impossible" that is, in fact, possible, leave it in a review and it (might) be put in to a future chapter.**


	2. Elbow

**AN: Okay, so maybe I'm slightly addicted to Sherlock. I can't stop WRITING! Part two of ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (*grumbles*)**

"Okay, I've found something. It is utterly impossible to lick your elbow." John told Sherlock, grinning. Of course, Sherlock HAD to try to prove him wrong. He failed miserably, only managing to fall off the sofa.

After that, where ever they went, Sherlock insisted random people try to lick their elbow, clearly determined to prove John wrong. When a text arrived from Lestrade – "case" – John was pleased. That would limit the field, at least.

"Lestrade." Sherlock said as soon as they arrived.

"Yes?"

"Lick your elbow."

"Can't – impossible."

"No it's not," Sally said, demonstrating.

Sherlock looked smug. John looked furious.

**Again, review!**


	3. Sneeze

**AN: Okay, so maybe I'm slightly addicted to Sherlock. I can't stop WRITING! Part three of ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (*grumbles*)**

"It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open." John said.

"No." Came the reply from the semi-asleep detective.

"What? Yes!"

"No."

"Er..."

"Honestly, it must be so boring in your head."

"... Just explain!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No?"

"Really? Fine. If a person either has no eyelids or their eyelids are paralysed, they would sneeze with their eyes open."

"Oh... that is kind of obvious."

"See, I'm always right."

"You told me there were only six planets in the solar system."

"I'm almost always right."

"You're almost always annoying."

"... thanks?"

"Wasn't a compliment."

"I know..."

**Leave a prompt in your review!**


	4. Mascara

**AN: Okay, so maybe I'm slightly addicted to Sherlock. I can't stop WRITING! Part four of ?**

**For ****Chalcedony Rivers**** who wanted Sherlock in mascara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (*grumbles*)**

"Sherlock? What _are_ you doing?" John asked, staring at his flatmate.

"...nothing..." he replied, staring at his reflection.

"Why are you wearing mascara?"

"Because I accidentally dyed my eyelashes green."

"Oh... that sort of makes sense. And reminds me..."

"What?"

"It's impossible to put on mascara with your mouth shut, according to Harry."

"Really..." Sherlock firmly closed his mouth, and tried to continue applying mascara. Instead, he managed to get it all over his fingers, and on his nose. John sighed, and went to find some make-up remover. He gently wiped away the black smudges, and frowned when Sherlock managed to apply it to his left eye, with his mouth resolutely shut.

**Review? Please? With prompts?**


	5. Communicate

**AN: Okay, so maybe I'm slightly addicted to Sherlock. I can't stop WRITING! Part four of ?**

**For ****. ****who said "it's impossible not to communicate".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock (*grumbles*)**

"See, this is impossible!"

"What is?"

"We can't not communicate!"

"I'm sure we can..." John immediately regretted even saying that it was impossible, because of course Sherlock attempted to prove him wrong. It was only when the detective didn't speak to him, or even look at him, that John realized how much he like Sherlock talking to him, and smiling at him, or even just looking at him as though to say "don't you _see_?".

"FINE!" he snapped, after two hours. Sherlock flinched.

"You don't have to shout."

"Just... don't ignore me again."

"Okay." Sherlock smiled, and John smiled back.

**Review? Please? With prompts?**


	6. Doors

**AN: Okay, so maybe I'm slightly addicted to Sherlock. I can't stop WRITING! **

**Final part – sorry it took so long. It's longer to make up for that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. (Bugger...)**

In the month since Sherlock had told him nothing was impossible, John had honestly tried to prove the self proclaimed sociopath wrong, but he'd completely given up now. Maybe it was actually impossible for Sherlock to be wrong... no, he had been wrong, it just didn't happen very often.

John was standing in the hall, looking for his mobile – he knew Sherlock had had it the day before, so it could really be anywhere – when Harry arrived with his birthday present.

"Harry! You should have called, I'd have come to meet you at the station -"

"I did try to call... but apparently you've lost your phone." His sister raised an eyebrow. "Now who's the irresponsible one?"

"It wasn't me, it was Sherlock... it'll be around here somewhere..."

"Somewhere?"

"Hmm. Last time it was in the toaster."

"In the -"

"Yeah... don't ask."

"John, why was your phone in the toaster? You put toast in a toaster." She asked anyway.

"No, you put bread in a toaster. And mobile phones, apparently." John rolled his eyes.

"I told you, it was an experiment." Sherlock had arrived home, now carrying several files, so presumably having been to Scotland Yard.

"You're impossible."

"We've had this conversation. Nothing is impossible."

"Don't I know it?" John retorted.

"Actually, it's impossible to slam a revolving door." Harry supplied. Sherlock opened his mouth, then frowned, then scowled.

"Damn."

**AN2: Aww, poor Sherlock. Sorry that was so... naff... but I'm getting ready for NaNoWriMo, so tying up all the loose ended stories...**


End file.
